


Blindly in Love

by emilymary1123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bully Castiel (Supernatural), Bullying, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel is a brat, Dean Winchester is So Whipped, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Innocent Dean Winchester, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining Dean Winchester, Poor Dean Winchester, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilymary1123/pseuds/emilymary1123
Summary: Seventeen year old Castiel Novak has everything any teenager could ask for. His family is extremely wealthy, he is considered the prince of his school, and to top it all off he even has someone who willingly allows him to let his stress out on them.And that person is none other than Dean Winchester, the scholarship student who is also the laughing stock of the whole school thanks to Castiel and his friends. Despite that however, back when they were kids the moment Dean first laid his eyes on Castiel, it was love at first sight. He was completely infatuated and still is to this day but the problem is his crush has made it his mission to make him miserable ever since they met.It intrigues Castiel that no matter how many insults or how many pranks he does to get under Dean’s skin he still is nice to him and he wants to find out the reason for this….. although little does Castiel know Dean is internally battling himself because of his blind love for the one person he should hate the most in this world.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is one of my first ever fics, I've done one other work here on this cite before but on a different account and I hope whoever reads this enjoys! 💟

_Dean_

_3rd grade_

Momma said it was time for me to finally start continuing elementary school since we had moved from Kansas to the new place she found work in Seattle. Sitting in the car I couldn’t believe the massive building in front of me was going to be the place I learn at everyday.

“Dean, your father and I are paying a lot of money for you to be able to attend this school sweetie, so be nice to everyone and make sure you behave,” my mom warned before I left the car.

“Don’t worry momma I’ll be good,” I couldn’t contain my excitement anymore and I gave her a quick hug goodbye before rushing out into the school to see just how nice it was on the inside. 

And nice it was. Everything was double the size of my last school and everyone was walking around in some fancy uniforms that momma didn’t buy me yet. I felt very out of place as I entered the first class of the day, seeing all the students already talking in groups with their friends. 

I walked up to my teacher shyly and tugged on her sleeve to get her attention.“U-um excuse me miss where do I sit?’ I asked nervously, everyone in the class stopped talking and they were now staring at me in a judging manner.

“Hi you must be Dean!” the teacher exclaimed, giving me a warm smile. “We’re already a few months into the school year but I’ll let you choose your seat so you can make some new friends. I also assume your uniform hasn’t arrived yet correct?” She asked.

“Yeah my momma said it ain’t here yet sorry,” I looked down in shame with my cheap attire.

I heard a few of the students snickering but I didn’t even bother to look at who was laughing and I just turned around and sat at the desk in the furthest back.

On the way to my seat however, I was tripped by someone already sitting down and I immediately fell onto the floor face first.

“Ow!” I cried, upset that someone would do this. “What was that for?” I turned around to see who tripped me and my anger was completely washed away in an instant.

Looking up from the ground sitting in front of me was probably the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life. He looked perfect. His dark hair was a wavy mess and his blue eyes stunned me because of how vibrant the color was. 

My heart started racing the more this boy’s smile widened as he looked down on me from his seat.

“What do you mean?” His smooth voice asked innocently. “I was just trying to help you find your place here…..”

“M-my place?” I asked, confused by what he meant.

“You know, on the ground where your kind belongs,” He said slowly like I was an idiot and cheekily smiled even more as the class bursted into laughter.

My face heated in embarrassment as I finally got off the floor and ran to my desk. I put my head down to hide myself from the handsome but mean boy who humiliated me on my first day here.

I felt someone tap my shoulder next to me and I turned to be faced with a girl with red hair looking at me with sympathetic brown eyes.

“Hi I’m Anna,” The girl whispered cautiously. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Cas can be a real jerk sometimes.” She explained while frowning at my sad state.

“Cas?” I asked, wondering if that was his name. 

“His name is Castiel Novak and he has super rich parents which is why the teacher lets him get away with things like that.” She frowned looking back at the spot where he tripped me.

“I see…” I replied, feeling a bit disappointed that I couldn’t be friends with him.

The moment I was faced with those blue orbs I instantly wanted to be closer to the boy, but I see he has other plans unfortunately.

  
  


  
💟 💟 💟

_Dean_

_4th grade_

It’s been a whole year of me attending this prep school and the only friend I’ve made so far was Anna. She’s pretty much the only kind one here in this place full of rich brats and I’m incredibly grateful to have met her.

Unfortunately though when she’s not around, my life is basically a living hell.

And it’s all because of _him._

Castiel Novak. The bane of my existence.

Ever since my first day here when he had first tripped and insulted me, he made sure to let all of his followers know that I am their target.

As I entered the school halls I tried not to think about last year as I put up a smile and positive attitude. 

Everyone was already giving me dirty looks but I ignored them as I approached Anna excitingly.

“Hey Anna!” I waved at her holding up my brand new pencil bag that momma sewed for me. 

I didn’t have one last year and had to use my book bag for everything but fortunately she was able to save up money to make me one. We come from a very poor family and I’m surprised that we can even afford to come to this school considering it’s one of the best in the state. 

She had just told me it’s because I'm a little ‘smarty’ and my good grades paid off but I didn’t really know what that meant.

“Check out this new bag my parents got me,” I exclaimed with a smile. 

“Dean!” She gave me a hug, “I’ve missed you and omg I’m so happy you finally got a bag for all your supplies it’s about time.” She laughed and ruffled my hair.

I still haven't filled up the bag with the things yet since it was handmade by my momma so I wanted to do it one at a time when I got to my class.

“I know right,” I replied, walking to our first class of the year with her. “It literally made my day when she gave it to-” I paused mid sentence when I saw the entire hallway started to stop talking.

That could only mean one thing. 

_They_ were here.

Castiel and his two close friends Gabriel and Balthazar had entered the school like they owned the place, and I’m pretty sure at this point they really do.

They had the whole grade, especially Cas, wrapped around their finger and everyone followed everything they said without hesitation. So of course when they say to make fun of me not a single person will disobey.

“D-dean we should go,” Anna stuttered, afraid they were gonna approach us.

I couldn’t hear her however because I couldn’t stop staring at Castiel. From the moment he came into my line of sight it was like I was put into a spell, and I couldn’t break away from it even if I tried.

He instantly caught me staring at him and I noticed him slightly smirk as he and his friends went up to where me and Anna were standing.

Like lightning speed I hid the new bag my momma made me behind my back so Castiel wouldn’t see but it was too late and his stupid friend Gabe yanked it out of my hold.

“Check it out Cas the loser finally got a bag for all of his shit,” Gabriel snickered and I flitched at the swear word he used. Momma always told me swearing was bad but these kids don’t seem to think so.

I ran up to him to grab my bag back but he threw it to Castiel who caught it swiftly and my heart raced hearing his deep chuckle at my attempts to grab it back.

From the side I saw that Anna was trying to get it back as well but Balt was blocking her and preventing her from even moving.

“C-castiel give it back, it was a present my m-momma made me,” I cried, trying not to stutter too much in front of him but I failed miserably.

“Hmmm but I can’t give it to you just like that,” He exclaimed sarcastically, his smirk getting bigger the more distressed I got. 

“I want you to beg for it and then maybe I’ll consider...” He said, his bright blue eyes were challenging me, pretty much _daring_ me to say no.

But unlike him I can’t afford to say no. 

“Please, I beg y-you please can I have it back.” I pleaded, feeling ashamed that I had to do this in front of everyone.

Laughter was all I heard around me and I hated that even the teachers were afraid to stand up to him. Money really was power, and I had absolutely none of it.

“Not good enough.” He said, and he was no longer smirking but instead he now gave me a sinister look. 

Holding up the bag in front of me I saw both of his hands come up to the top and he started to grip in down hard in a ripping manner.

“No! Please stop it Castiel this is too much even for you his mother had worked hard making that for him!” I heard Anna yell behind me but I wasn’t able to even speak as I watched him rip apart the one thing that made my entire year better.

I fell onto my knees in defeat with tears in my eyes threatening to fall but all I could do was watch.

“Something as cheap and pathetic as this doesn’t belong in my school,” he explained as he ripped more and more.

He then threw the pieces onto the floor and they fell on my kneeling form. 

I couldn’t hold it in any longer and I started to cry, feeling absolutely ashamed with myself that I was infatuated with a boy who only brought misery upon my life.

“Aww Cas you made the baby cry,” Balt mocked and high fived Gabe as they both laughed.

I looked up at Castiel to see if there was any remorse in his eyes from what he did but I only saw pure amusement swimming in those blue orbs of his.

Bending down to my kneeling form he grabbed my chin up harshly to look at me back in the eyes.

“And I will continue to make this baby cry until I get bored again,” He said back to his friend but was looking at me instead.

“W-why Castiel, why can’t we just be friends?” I asked dumbly, the need to be close to him still hasn’t gone away even despite everything he’s done.

“Because Dean you and I live in two different worlds, and I would never bring myself low enough to be friends with someone like you,” he taunted, and finally let go of me. He then walked away and left me here to drown in my sorrow.

_We really do live in different worlds, except in my world I imagine Cas to be the light of it, not the darkness that is the reality I am blind to._

_  
  
_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

_Castiel_

_Present day, 11th grade_

“Cas honey you’re gonna be late for school if you don’t hurry up.” I heard my mother call from downstairs as I was changing.

Ignoring my mom, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and made sure to style my hair perfectly while buttoning up my white shirt.

After finally finishing getting ready, I ran downstairs to be greeted with our chef plating our breakfast on the table, and right next to her was my mom who didn’t look too happy.

“The driver has been waiting outside for over ten minutes Castiel. You need to be more mindful of everyone that waits on you and change for school quicker next time.” She scolded me, shaking her head while I rolled my eyes.

“It’s their job isn’t it,” I scoffed and sat down to eat. “Also it’s the first day back from winter break and I wanted to look nice, is that such a crime?” 

“Did I teach you nothing about respect?” She grabbed her coffee and approached the door. “Ugh just forget it I’m leaving now for work, remember to thank Sherry for the food and Ben for driving you to school.” 

Those were their names? I shrugged and finished up my breakfast, making sure not to say a word to Sally or whatever her name was just to spite my mother.

I grabbed my bag and entered into the Rolls-Royce that usually takes me to school and as I sat down I noticed my phone buzzing.

“Why in the world are you calling me this early Gabe,” I groaned at my friend through the phone.

“Dude I haven't seen you in over a week, is it illegal to check up on you now?” He asked and I already knew he was wearing a dramatic expression on his face.

“You know I was vacationing at the Bahamas man, I’m still mad at you for not coming..” I frowned.

We talked and caught up with each other for the entire ride to school and it was nice to hear my friends voice after such a long break.

After parking the car and my chauffeur opening the door for me, the sunlight immediately hit my face so I put on my black ray bans and just entered the school with them on, not wanting to look at all the people staring at my presence.

I mean it wasn’t really surprising that the moment I stepped into those doors my classmates parted for me like the red sea. They’ve been doing that even when I was a kid, and I was glad to see they still know who holds the most power here. 

Smirking at that thought I approached my two best friends who were waiting for me at my locker and greeted them with a bright smile.

“Cassy!” I suddenly heard someone yell down the hallways and I suppressed a groan as Daphne entered our little circle.

“I’ve missed you babe, did you enjoy your trip?” She asked with a hug and I heard my friends chuckling behind her. 

“Daph what did I say about calling me babe you know I said I want this relationship to be on and off, strictly no strings attached.” I explained, pushing the desperate girl away from me. 

“Yeah yeah Cassy, I know.” She frowned and rolled her eyes while I ignored her attempts of making me feel bad.

Daphne Allen, aka the constant pain in my neck, is unfortunately someone who I can’t get rid of since my parents and hers are close friends. The moment I heard her annoying nasally voice call my name I was instantly put into a bad mood.

And I was already in a bad mood this morning.

“Hey check it out look who’s coming by your locker,” Balt suddenly elbowed me and interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to see who he was talking about. 

I was then faced with bright green eyes who looked terrified after making eye contact with me and they quickly looked down while opening the locker right next to mine. 

Dean Winchester, my own personal punching bag when I needed to let out some steam, was finally here.

And thank God he came because I couldn’t take starting classes right now after dealing with that flea Daphne.

“Yo Cas I almost forgot Dykey Dean was your locker buddy this year!” I heard Gabe laugh next to me.

I chuckled at the nickname we used for him since we first started high school. 

One day I had caught Dean eye-fucking me in the gym locker rooms freshman year and at that moment the nickname Dykey Dean was born. It was of course put into great use by pretty much the whole school thanks to yours truly.

I slammed his locker shut before he could grab his books, almost crushing his fingers in the process. 

“So,” I smirked, pinning Dean against the wall. “How’s my favorite toy been doing?” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kind of a longer chapter than usual I hope you all enjoy! Will try to update once a day.

_Dean_

_1 hour before school started_

“What do you mean you’re not coming to school today Anna?” I complained on the speaker phone while I was changing.

“I’m sorry Dean I know I’m usually always there for you when you know who shows up but I just got back from Miami today,” She said and I heard a lot of noise in the background.

“But I haven’t seen you all break,” I pouted and grabbed my phone, walking downstairs to go eat.

“I’ll be here tomorrow I promise, I’ll even pack you your favorite cupcakes too.” She laughed and I shook my head at her.

“Alight fine, bye.” I hung up on her and rolled my eyes.

I swear she reminds me so much of my mom.

Speaking of, as I entered the kitchen I was surprised to see her cooking pancakes when I usually just eat an apple for breakfast or some other sort of fruit.

“What’s all this momma?” I asked, giving her my daily morning hug.

“My boss gave me a raise the other day so I decided to celebrate by buying a lot of groceries for food. You can finally have a proper breakfast today Dean.” She hugged me back, giving me a bright smile.

“Yesss love ya,” I kissed her on the cheek. “Where’s dad by the way did he leave early again? I didn’t get to hug him goodbye like I usually do.” I frowned, wondering where he went.

“I’m so sorry sweetie, the new company he’s working at demands a lot of hours and he had to leave early.” She explained while setting down the food on the table.

“It’s fine I understand, please you guys should let me know if me going to this prep school is too much of a toll on this family. I can just join Sam in public if it’s needed, and I will be able to see him more often in the morning since he leaves early.” I reasoned, and she sat down next to me as we ate breakfast together.

“Dean I’ve told you this before your scholarship the school gave us when you were little is a huge reason why we are keeping you here. Your big brain will get you so far in life just don’t worry about the money and understand your father and I are proud of you.” She said, giving me a serious look.

“I know, thank you momma.” I smiled and finished up my food.

“Come on let's go I’ll take you to school today since your friend isn’t here,” She said getting up.

After a long half hour drive we finally entered the school premise and my face immediately fell with dread at the realization that I’ll be all alone today.

“What’s wrong honey, why do you look so scared?” My mom’s face was filled with worry as she parked the car.

“N-nothing,” I lied. “I’m just sad Anna isn’t here.” 

I didn’t want her to know I was getting bullied at this school after she’s worked so hard for me to get in while making her proud with my grades too. 

Also if I want any hope of having a successful future this is unfortunately the place to be.

“All right honey, you just let me know if anyone is bothering you ok?” She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

“I will don’t worry.” I hated that I was lying to her but it was for both of our sakes. If she knew about the hell I went through at that school she would pull me out of there instantly.

Without meaning to, my eyes suddenly started searching for a certain blue eyed boy to see if he was around anywhere. 

The moment I recognized his fancy black car pulling up I then turned my entire body towards the window so I could get a better view of him.

The driver opened the back door and out came the spawn of the devil himself. 

Castiel’s white button up was loose a few buttons and because it was sunny today I noticed him covering those beautiful eyes of his with ray bans while he swiftly pushed back his wavy hair.

Hypnotized, my eyes followed him walking confidently into the school as he ignored everyone who stared in envy.

“Who’s that boy you're looking at?” Momma asked me and I flinched from her voice, completely forgetting she was even here at the moment. 

“N-no one just some popular kid who’s in my grade.” I answered vaguely, trying not to show I knew him too much.

“He’s kinda cute, don’t you think so Dean?” She asked mischievously, giving me a wink.

My face burned with embarrassment and I opened the door to leave the car.

“No, I don’t think he's cute, please leave me alone. I’m leaving now momma!” I replied so quickly I couldn’t even register the words that came out of my mouth.

I hate my life. 

Now she knows he exists and even worse she’s probably gonna assume I have a crush on him because of my reaction.

_To be fair Dean you actually do have a crush-_

No! There’s no possible way I could ever like that monster. I’m just a bit attracted to his looks is all. 

Coming up to my locker I overheard his friends shit talking me and I tried to hide myself as much as possible as I grabbed my books.

I accidentally made eye contact with Castiel and my heart dropped while I looked away fast. I see he’s taken off his glasses.

“Yo Cas I almost forgot Dykey Dean was your locker buddy this year!” I heard right next to me, and I felt my face warming from the nickname I was called.

That was one of the worst days of my life when Castiel caught me looking at him in the locker rooms that day. He made sure to let the whole school know, telling them to call me a dyke which is actually a term for lesbians and I wasn’t even a girl.

Nonetheless even after two years the name still stuck with everyone.

All of a sudden, I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard my locker slamming in front of me and already I dreaded what was to come. 

I was hit with a strong scent of expensive cologne with a mix of body wash and it took all I had in me not to breathe it in on the spot.

Castiel was pinning me against the locker and after finally looking up I saw him smirking down on me, his ocean eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

“So, how’s my favorite toy been doing?” He mocked, and I hated how much it hurt that he only thought of me as his plaything. 

“G-good, how was your winter break Castiel?” I replied politely, while silently cursing myself for always being so nice to him.

If Anna were here she would have scolded me on the spot.

“It would have been much better if you were there to entertain me,” he sighed and I suddenly felt his two friends drag my backpack off of my shoulder while throwing it right to Castiel.

“Let’s make up for all that lost time shall we?’ He smirked as Gabriel and Balthazar held both of my arms in place, trapping me.

Opening my bag, he took out my lunch box and inspected what was inside. He then took out the container of the extra pancakes I packed earlier from breakfast with momma.

“Oh my god who the fuck packs pancakes for lunch?” I heard Gabe laughing hysterically next to me.

“Can only be Dykey Dean,” Balt joked while shaking his head.

Castiel opened the container and came close to my face, his lips were barely touching my earlobe as he whispered into it.

“You almost make it _too_ easy for me,” he taunted and I was about to melt right on the spot from how close we were.

I was snapped out of my trance however when I suddenly felt a slightly heavy weight on my head and I realized Castiel had spilled the pancakes on my hair while he was whispering to me.

And I didn’t even notice.

The pancakes fell onto the floor and I had maple syrup all over my hair which was now dripping onto my face.

Without looking at any of those jerks I ran straight to the bathroom while holding in my tears until I entered the stalls.

On the way there I overheard Castiel’s sadistic laughter, followed by everyone else in the halls who decided that scene was hilarious.

_‘When will it ever end?’_ I thought to myself as I rinsed my hair with the sink water.

_And most importantly when will this need to be around Castiel end as well?_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
